moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Siege Dragon Crisis
The Post-Siege Dragon Crisis began when a dragon devastated the northern holdings of the County of Eastvale shortly after the Dragonmaw Subjugation. The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army was the first to respond to the attack, discovering the dragon and rallying for one of the first dragon hunts since the war against the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer. Village Ablaze On February 6, 34 L.C., the lords of Eastvale lost contact with their fiefs north of Stone Cairn Lake. They summoned the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade to investigate. When the regiment arrived the next day, smoke could be seen rising from the north. Fearing the worst, the troops led by Marshal Maxen Montclair, Captain Grayloth Ke'tar and Lieutenant Theodora De Vries marched on the lake. The carnage that greeted the regiment forces chilled the disposition of the new recruits. The murloc settlements that once flourished on the coast of the lake had all but been wiped out - scorched ground, blackened murloc tools and torched trees were all that remained. As the men delved deeper into the woods, the forest canopy churned and groaned as a fierce wind storm buffeted the trees. Dodging flying branches, leaves, and even evading falling trees, the regiment made its way to the northern fiefs that supplied Eastvale with its grain. When the regiment arrived, the fiefs were burnt beyond recognition. Burning buildings of clay and wood crumbled and the once rich grain fields were reduced to ash. Searching the ruins, the regiment found a terrified man huddled beneath a water cart. After the man warded the soldiers to flee, he revealed the cause of the destruction: A blue dragon. As if called by its name, the dragon descended from the clouds, stirring a buffeting hurricane that sent fire, debris and whatever else wasn't bolted down flying every which way. Seeing the situation lost, Lord Maxen called for an immediate retreat. Dodging dragon fire and claw, the regiment eventually lost the dragon's interest as they fled south. Only when the dragon returned to its newly claimed roost did the soldiers make way for Eastvale. The regiment called for an immediate evacuation of Eastvale and its surrounding villages, returning to Stormwind bearing news of the dragon attack. Lord Maxen would send a plea for aid against the dragon threat to his local allies, rallying those he knew that had experience fighting the winged terrors.. Exerpt: Meeting with the Bishop The glossy, marbled halls of the Cathedral of Light were illuminated by the faint glow of candles. In the eastern transept, Lord Maxen Montclair, the Duke of Westridge, perched on the edge of his seat. The man, completely dressed in battered plate armor, stood oddly out of place in the polished company of the priests and paladins of the church. His features were grim and his spirit was visibly laid low. Maxen hadn't slept in days. Clattering of teacups marked Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp's arrival. The elderly dwarf shuffled into the room, placing the tray before Maxen with a practiced grace. "It has been some time since we last sat at a table, Lord. Come. Have some tea!" Johannes then poured steaming water into a porcelain cup, presenting it to Maxen after dropping in a pinch of earthy smelling herbs. "The agents of shadow grow bolder each day. I have come to know the darkness that pursues us more intimately than I would like to." Maxen took the teacup with a faint smile, electing to wait for the drink to cool before partaking. "I apologize for such. The past months have been fraught with strife, with far more enemies than allies on the field." Moorwhelp paused, letting out a sigh that rustled his snowy mustache. "The church was thoroughly humiliated by the lack of Alliance support in our venture to rescue the Archbishop. This is by no fault of your own, of course." Taking a sip of the tea, Maxen grimaced at the Bishop's words. "My own men were engaged with the forces of the Dominion of the Sun in Draenor, your grace. I lament the Archbishop's loss as greatly as any other in the church." Johannes nodded in understanding. "The same can be said for my perish, Lord. But while I can stand here in the sanctuary of these halls, you have not that luxury against your foes." A smile spread on Johannes' face. "We of the cloth have made the mistake of asking too often of our parish when our allies themselves were in need. Do you stand with any present need from the church?" Maxen cleared his throat before speaking. "I come instead offering the aid of the paladin knights under my command, as few as they are. I shall have them swear themselves to the church of Stormwind and your protection in these troubled times, your grace." "Ah yes, My Lord. Though I certainly appreciate the gesture, and, as always, will be the best friend to the Order of Isaac as I can, one wonders what it would take to eventually see both the college and your regiment as a whole working together to undo the wilish perfidy of the enemy, which has become clearer to me in the latter days than I care to give much comment to. One wonders if there is any place in the trench for the clerics and paladins of Stormwind, that one day Stormwind will return this in like wise." "Know that the Church of Stormwind always has Westridge at its back. I have yet to meet the newly appointed Archbishop, but you have always held my support, your grace." "Together, we might be able to undo both of our foemen. Apart, I fear that, at least on the college's part, we are without hope." "Merely ask and you shall have the regiment's men on the field." Johannes nodded with a smile. "Of course, My Lord. Of that I have little doubt. But what I mean to enquire of is if there is any amount of support that I can give you - on the field or otherwise - that might help your own affairs and merit your help. Long have you given Stormwind Church's aid, and as a faithful servant, you have rarely asked anything in return." Raising his brow, Maxen took in a deep breath before speaking. "...Well. Are you aware of the dragon that has been ravaging Elwynn?" Johannes's eyes widened. "Heavens, no. I have heard nothing of it." With a look of perplexion and concern on his features, Moorwhelp listened intently. Maxen nodded, looking to the table before beginning his tale. "The fiefs north of Stone Cairn Lake are lost, the forest up in flame. Eastvale has already been evacuated, but I worry that the blue dragon will seek further prey. Tonight I make way for Ironforge to seek dwarven weapons to wield against the beast." "I see... When shall it be that you will depart?" "This evening at the seventh bell." "Very well. If you think it appropriate, perhaps I will delegate my duties here at the Cathedral to another to go and seek aid with you." Surprised, Maxen offered a smile to Johannes. "If you wish. I think seeing your Ironforge cousins will lighten your spirits." "Perhaps so, My Lord. This may give us some more time to discuss matters." Knitting his fingers together before him upon the table, Johannes paused in thought. "In the mean time, I plead you consider the possibility of a brewing war in the north. It is imperative that we secure Elwynn from this perfidious drake before we seek to prod at the hive that is the Undercity Nexus." Maxen leveled his gaze with Johannes. "Aye. I must say that I have been hesitant to take part in the war for Lordaeron due to the rise of certain factions and nobles loyal to the ideals of the Scarlet Crusade. The only Lordaeron I shall support is one remade in the ideals of Terenas Menethil with the blessing of the Holy Church." "Ah yes, My Lord. Know that there is a Lordaeron to be reborn apart from the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade - and make no mistake, these 'nobles' are nothing more than that." "Once the dragon threat is pacified, we shall march for the north and bring war to the Forsaken. You have my word." "And certainly, you always have help in me with securing Stormwind. Certainly I have begged you of many things over the years, but more important than anything else, know that I beg you to never think a second time in asking the College of Canons for help in securing Stormwind. We are always your closest friends in that." Maxen gave a firm nod. "I hope to see the bond between Westridge and the church rekindled." "Most certainly. I thank you, My Lord, for your gracious visit." Seeking Dwarven Arms On February 12, the First Regiment set out for Ironforge to seek aid from the dwarves in the means of arms and armor imbued to be capable against dragonkin. There they were greeted by General Thorrson of the Dwarven Vanguard. Seeking to ensure that the men of Stormwind were fit to wield such mighty weapons as those made to fell dragons, the General questioned each of the soldiers and took weapon requests on behalf of Ironforge. He left a stern warning for any human soldier in the dwarven city - those who misbehaved would bear the responsibility of the entire order being withheld from Stormwind's troops. In an unfortunate turn of events, the Dwarven Vanguard revealed that the materials needed to forge the weapons the regiment sought were in short supply and reserved for Ironforge's own uses. Lord Maxen Montclair reluctantly led the regiment on a long march through Khaz Modan to secure the materials from the only source he knew - the ruins of the Bastion of Twilight. dragonhunt5.png|The regiment's arrival in Thelsamar. dragonhunt6.png|Marching through the mountains. dragonhunt7.png|Establishing camp at the Bastion of Twilight. dragonhunt8.png|Engaging the fire elemental. After taking a night's rest in Thelsamar, Loch Modan, the regiment marched through the mountains and into Northeron. The soldiers promptly set up camp and began foraging the Twilight ruins. While Captain Grayloth Ke'tar directed the salvage of Elementium and Obsidium constructs, Lord Maxen led a team of men and dwarves to secure elemental fire from the pools at the foot of the mountain. What the regiment thought was an uninhabited ruin soon proved otherwise when Twilight Cultists ambushed them in great number after they engaged a fire elemental that was guarding a pool of elemental flame. The regiment fought back savagely, their dwarven allies employing a wide range of rifles and mortars. After nearly two hours of fighting, the soldiers defeated the cultists and vanquishing the fire elemental. The regiment marched back for Ironforge with their secured materials in tow. The First Victory After several days of toil and labor, the dwarves of the Dwarven Vanguard fashioned formidable weapons from the materials secured by the First Regiment. Forged on the Great Anvil and quenched in the pool of the Hall of Mysteries, each of the arms presented to the human soldiers was imbued with properties fit for dragonslaying. The regiment graciously took the weapons, thanking the dwarves for their aid. Dragonhunt9.png|Meeting General Thorrson to receive the weaponry. dragonhunt9a.png|Issuing out the weapons in the Hall of Mysteries. dragonhunt9b.png|Assembling at the gates of Ironforge. Without warning, dwarven commoners from Dun Morogh swarmed into Ironforge in fear. Rushing to the gates, the regiment discovered that another Blue Dragon had attacked Kharanos and was lurking outside Ironforge Mountain. Ignoring the danger presented by the dragon, the soldiers of Stormwind rushed out to meet the dragon head-on. The soldiers faced a terrible snowstorm that knocked them about and blinded them to the dragon's flight. Only when the dragon passed and the snowstorm subsided did they see the beast's form. The dragon's wingspan was the length of a sailing ship, its bodily girth the thickness of a stagecoach. Its flashing tail, claws and maw hosted sharpened points, its blue scales glowing from the moon. The regiment pursued the dragon as it flew to a ridge that flanked Ironforge Mountain, settling in a snowy basin. dragonhunt9c2.png|The wintry storm that buffeted Stormwind's troops. dragonhunt9d.png|Assembled on the ridge, prepared to meet the dragon. dragonhunt9e.jpg|Battling the blue dragon. Initially seeking to reason with the dragon, Lord Maxen Montclair called to it and demanded its intentions. The drake refused to answer, bearing its claws and pressing an attack. Although the dragon's flame failed to sunder the shields forged by the dwarves, its claws and tail knocked the Stormwind soldiers about. The dragon taunted the regiment with cheshire rhyme, spitting fire and engaging viciously with its troops. Sergeant Bhaldorn Maclaren and Lieutenant Theodora De Vries managed to score hits on the dragon with their dwarven-forged arms, drawing the beast's blue blood and sending it into a berserking rage. standing victorious over the dragon.]] Mauling Sebastian Blake in retaliation for Dresana Locke's taunts, the dragon descended upon Marshal Montclair after the man missed his mark with his Storm Hammer. With a mighty crack (by Maxen rolling a perfect 20, no less!), the dragon was sent reeling after the hammer struck it in its jaw. The resulting shockwave triggered a flash avalanche that buried Morim Stoneframe and forced the regiment to take higher ground. In a blind fury, the dragon swept down upon the gathered regiment troops. Private Rorann Morson, manning a dwarven windlance, shot the dragon in the chest with a black elementium bolt. The dragon crumpled and crashed into the hill the regiment took refuge upon, injuring Mother Maverith Telloran in the process. By Lord Maxen's word after the dragon refused to surrender, Sir Grayloth Ke'tar executed the dragon with a crossbow bolt through its head. The regiment took to carving the drake for its spoils, fashioning dragonscale armor and bringing its remains to Ironforge to be further dissected by the dwarves. Sir Grayloth kept the dragon's skull as a trophy to be hung in the Grand Hall of Hunting in the Bailiwick of Fairpeak. Grayloth Ke'tar, Bhaldorn MacLaren, Theodora De Vries and Rorann Morson were awarded the title of "Dragonslayers" by Lord Maxen Montclair. Hailed as heroes by the people of Ironforge, the regiment took a well-earned night's rest. Gallery Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:The First Regiment Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Blue Dragonflight